Open Those Eyes
by reflecting
Summary: OneShot. DMHG. For my friend, who wanted a sweet story. old fic.


_A/N: This is for my friend, Madeleine (a.k.a Zafir) who is the sweetest girl in the world. It's her confirmation present (she got flowers too, mind you) on her demand. I got insperation from a song she loves, 'To love you more' with Celine Dion. She wanted a beautiful, sweet oneshot so I hope I have succeeded. I love you, honey!_

**

* * *

**

**Open Those Eyes**

_For Madeleine_

_------_

It's the beginning of the spring; the sun's warming enough to let you forget about the winter that has passed. It gives you the opportunity to lay things behind you; heal wounds and start all over again. It gives you the chance to live again.

Flowers that have been buried beneath a layer of cold snow grow and bloom. The white cover that is now melting was beautiful, yet so cruel. It was perfect, but I want more. I can have more. If only you could if not forget, then at least forgive.

You stand before me, quiet. The light is surrounding you like an aura of white glow; which almost makes your hair unbearable to look at. That silver-blonde hair fine as silk; always groomed and neatly combed. I remember when I ran my fingers through it, messing it up. You didn't make a fuss, and seemed to enjoy it so much. Now if you did, then why? Why all this? You know I can give you everything you need, but you stay silent and almost indifferent. But the shine in your eyes tells me you are listening.

Music is playing in the background, reflecting my feelings. Soft, beautiful tones wash over us and you ask me for a dance. You needn't ask. I take your hands, placing one on my waist and holding onto the other. I relish in the warmth your body gives. Can anyone's skin really be this smooth, I wonder. You keep me in a distance even as the music slows, but I do not push. You're angry, hurt and confused. I know you're not used to confront your feelings babe, but you have to. I'll make you, because the future, threatening to come true, isn't good for you.

We're dancing in a garden. Your garden. Only a few years after Voldemort's death you inherited your family's house, and it hasn't changed a bit. It's beautiful, magnificent. Especially here, in the middle of your garden. The grass is green, in an unnatural way, and neatly cut along the different paths. The strong light from the sun makes the pink, blue, violet and even golden flowers glow. The petals are covered with tiny bits of fur, and this only serves to makes things even more enchanting. The first time I stepped into this place, it took my breath away. Still does, darling, but it's nothing compared to you. I daren't speak these words yet. You're not meeting my gaze and your hold on my hand is bruising.

"Why did you come back here?" you ask in a soft voice, so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I smile and feel tears run down my cheek. Last time you uttered a word to me you were yelling; cursing me to hell. A quick glance in my way shows that you've noticed the streak of salt water dripping down my pale cheeks. I long for you to kiss them away, but I have to win you back; have to make you see.

"Because I can't leave you, love," I answer in a surprisingly composed voice. Inside I'm shaking, but you can't see that. You're not even facing me. Those silver eyes are seeing something else. Something wrong, something that isn't true. I am not what you think.

"You can, and you will," you say. The icy water is dripping from those words, and I cannot suppress a shiver. I knew it was going to be difficult, so I am prepared. Just don't say you hate me.

"Why? Why should I leave? Because of her? You think I'll let you have her over me?" I whisper. My brown eyes must be shining in this light, for my vision is blurred with tears.

"Go, just go," is all you say. We've stopped dancing, I notice now, and you're no longer holding me. I feel cold and scared for the first time since I walked through these doors leading me to you.

"I love you, Draco. I understand that it's difficult for you. But I know she'll leave you. Why can't you believe me? If all you need is time, know that I'll be waiting for you; you'll never leave my heart. If you want me to go, then I will. Good bye," I say, my voice now shaking, before backing away towards the house. You don't stop me, so I keep walking. I pass bushes taller than me; their beautiful leaves being in different colours for each kind. With one hand limply outstretched I caress the familiar flowers I've once helped plant. I can't believe I'm so close to losing you. I don't want to believe in that, but I have to in order to see it all clear. I should've known it wouldn't be this easy. It's going to take more time, more rows, before you can see that you've always been in my heart.

"Why?" I hear you ask. My breath gets caught, and I stop dead in my tracks. I turn around, facing you, and struggle to keep my hopes at bay. Your shoulders are slumped, your gaze desperate. My heart aches at this sight. Why, indeed.

"Haven't I told you already?" I say in a gentle voice, causing you to close your eyes.

"Because you love me? That's it? How could you? How could you love me, if you so easily betray," you hiss. It's like a knife stabbing, but I know I deserve it. You think love should be perfect, without sorrow and hurt, and I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you the truth. But the past I cannot change.

"I'm the one who wants to love you more. Does she? Or is she happy with the way things are? You still haven't gotten over me. How long will it take for you to do that? Will she wait? I know I will. If you hate me, truly, and walk away now Draco, then you have completed this heartache. I nibbled at your heart, Draco, I made it sting. Think about what you're doing to me now. You're _breaking_ my heart. You're tearing it apart!" I answer, raising my voice by each word. I can't bear this anymore, and neither can you. Your eyes are shining, like mine, and you take a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry. I know things aren't as I'd like them to be. After spending so many years without love, I learned to despite it. Then when it came, with you, I lost myself in the joy. It wasn't cruel; it wasn't what I'd thought it to be. It was perfect. Until that vision shattered too. What am I to believe now, Hermione?" you ask in a soft voice. I take a step closer to you, seeing my chance. You're finally opening you eyes, Draco, finally growing up that last bit.

"You are to believe in me Draco. Believe it when I say I can give you what you want. Love isn't perfect, but it isn't pure evil. Love is what you make it out to be. So tell me Draco, what do you want to see?" I ask. I truly wonder. Seconds pass, small moments of silence, before you answer.

"I want to see you, in that white dress I gave you. I want to see you dancing, laughing, in this garden; spinning around. I want to run my fingers through your tangled hair when you stop. I want to see us lie down in the grass, and lie there close together like we used to do. I want to see you Hermione; everyday. I want to see how to live."

I close my eyes half-way and steps up close to your warm body. Once again my gaze is dragged to the bright aura of light dancing around your face; your body. No longer blinding, but yet strong.

"Then open your eyes, my love," I whisper. My tears are forgotten as your arms embrace me; pulling me closer to you than thought possible. I hear the music play still as you kiss me; taste of both our tears on our tongues as we lose ourselves in the warmth of each other. As I said; the spring is a time for healing, for new life. It all gets okay in the end, doesn't it?

"_I love you_."


End file.
